Coletânea de Fics Cedrico e Fleur
by Beatorisu
Summary: Cedrico e Fleur eram apenas dois campeões do torneio Tribruxo, mas algo mais pode acontecer entre esses dois.


Coletânea de Fics Cedrico e Fleur:

-Você me possui – 5 capítulos

- Será que é verdade? – 5 capítulos

- O Baile de Inverno – Capítulo Único (oneshot)

- A prova final – Capítulo Único (oneshot)

- Como Suportar sua falsa perda? – Capítulo Único (oneshot)

- Apenas amigos ou nem isso? – 2 capítulos

- Sonata da Lua, seus olhos brilham como nunca. – 2 capítulos

Essa é uma coletânea de fics Cedrico e Fleur. Acima, vocês encontram os 6 títulos que fazem parte dessa coletânea. Cada um é uma fic, mas dentro de um contexto maior é como se cada fic fosse um capítulo.

Talvez fosse melhor uma fic só com 17 capítulos, mas o nome Coletânea é tão bonito...

Disclaimer – Harry Potter e personagens não me pertencem, pertencem à tia Rowling. Apenas alguns personagens como Cipri, Ingrid, Fred, Renan, Tuomas e Evelyn são de minha criação, portanto se quiser usá-los, peça antes... Enfim a história é totalmente fictícia, qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência.

Sinopse da Coletânea: Cedrico e Fleur eram apenas dois campeões do torneio Tribruxo, mas algo mais pode acontecer entre esses dois.

Sinopses das fics:

Você me Possui – Durante um mini-torneio, Fleur é seqüestrada. Mas não para por ai, uma menina do terceiro ano da Corvinal também desaparece e todos têm que se unir para encontrar as duas.

Será que é verdade? – Fleur e Cedrico começam a namorar, mas Cho sempre arruma um jeito de atrapalhar, fazendo ciúmes em Cedrico.

Baile de Inverno – O baile de inverno finalmente chegou, e com o namoro terminado, Fleur e Cedrico não vão juntos ao baile, mas Cipri vai arranjar um jeito de colocá-los juntos.

A prova final – Cedrico e Fleur têm que decidir se vão ficar juntos ou não. A terceira prova se aproxima e desastres vão acontecer.

Como suportar sua falsa perda? – Fleur e todos os outros acreditam que Cedrico morreu, mas não é verdade. A pedido de alguém, um comensal salva Cedrico. E agora?

Apenas amigos ou nem isso? – Cedrico volta e Fleur fica contentíssima, mas o garoto parece não estar nem um pouco grato a Cipri por ter salvado sua vida e muito chateado com Fleur por não estar do lado dele.

Sonata da Lua, seus olhos brilham como nunca. – Quando finalmente chega o dia de Fleur ir embora, Cedrico percebe o quanto foi injusto com ela. Ele tenta de todas as maneiras falar com Fleur que sempre se encontra em companhia de Cipri. Será que ele conseguirá falar, olhar, conversar com Fleur mais uma vez antes dela partir?

**Você me Possui**

Capítulo 1 – O mini-torneio...

Era um belo dia de outono, as folhas caiam e a única coisa que se via mais do que o sol frio era Fleur Delacour. Todos os estudantes a olhavam estarrecidos e intrigados como alguém poderia possuir tamanha beleza. As meninas, é claro, olhavam com um pingo de inveja. Como queriam ser como Fleur, queriam andar como ela, falar como ela, pode-se dizer que queriam possuí-la. Já os meninos, pensavam em possuí-la em outro sentido, de outro modo. Porém, Fleur Delacour, arrogante e superior, jamais ligara para esses olhares, hoje, a francesinha só pensava em uma coisa...

- O q' serrá q' terremos parra o cáffé?

- De fato não sei. – respondeu uma menina de aspecto oriental da Corvinal, mesa onde as Beauxbatons se sentaram, muito aborrecida e irritada, tentando porém ser gentil.

- Tomarra que tenhamos boulbaisse...- Disse Fleur

- É, é...

O café chegou. Todos os alunos como num passe de mágica ficaram em silêncio, estavam ocupados demais comendo. Apenas Fleur se levantou e foi embora. Quando, mais tarde lhe perguntaram o que havia acontecido ela respondeu que era apenas uma dor, só isso...

O dia seguinte não foi muito diferente, exceto pelo fato de os diretores de Beauxbatons e de Durmstrong, Olympia Maxime e Igor Karkaroff(respectivamente) terem pedido a permissão de Dumbledore, para que seus alunos assistissem as aulas, pois de acordo com eles mesmos estavam entediados. Dumbledore concordou e hoje, podia-se ver uma quantidade maior de alunos pelos corredores.

Fleur decidiu que acompanharia alguém conhecido nas aulas, por isso se decidiu por acompanhar as aulas com Cedrico Diggory.

- Non á prroblem?

- Não, Fleur, nenhum. – respondeu Cedrico

- Nenhum mesm? É q' tenh medo.

- Medo de que?

- Del' – e Fleur apontou para uma menina de cabelos compridos, com um ar oriental.

- Você tem medo da Cho?

- Oui. El' non gosta de moi.

- Ora, vamos. Tenho certeza de que ela não se importará.

E assim seguiram juntos para a primeira aula, Transfiguração. Foi uma surpresa, pois havia alunos de todos os anos na sala, que agora estava apertada.

- O q'stá havendo? – perguntou Fleur assustada

- Não sei. – respondeu Cedrico. – Vem, não solta da minha mão.

Ao dizer isso Cedrico segurou firme a mão da francesa e saiu guiando-a, abrindo caminho entre os alunos, que os olhava assustados, até a frente.

- O que houve? – perguntou Cedrico a professora McGonagall

- Ah sim, Cedrico, Fleur, que bom que estão aqui. Estamos organizando uma pequena apresentação para o colégio.

- Aprresentaçon de q'?- perguntou Fleur ansiosa

- Os campeões farão uma demonstração da magia que sabem. Vamos nos encaminhando lá para fora, sim?  
Ao chegarem do lado de fora, puderam ver uma grande área protegida na qual estavam, Harry, Vitor, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Draco, Cho e uma outra menina também da Corvinal.

- Algãm pod' me explicarr? Disserram q' irrian ser só os campeãs.

- Oh, sim querida. Mas deixem-me explicar direito, os campeões demonstraram o que sabem, mas haverá, é claro um mini-torneio.

- Um mini-torneio? – dessa vez foi Cedrico quem falou.

- Sim! Dividiremos vocês em duplas até que saia um vencedor. Se não se importam, vamos começar. Tomem seus lugares para o sorteio.

Cedrico segurou mais uma vez a mão de Fleur e se colocou entre Cho e a garotinha da Corvinal. A ordem da fila era: Draco, Vitor, Hermione, Harry, Rony, Gina, Cho, Cedrico, Fleur e Cipriana (a menina da Corvinal). Cedrico achou estranho, Cho evitava olhar para ele e estava muito vermelha de raiva. Fleur, no entanto ria e conversava animadamente com a garotinha que falava francês e parecia estar não mais do que no terceiro ano.

- Prontos para o sorteio? Vamos lá! Primeira dupla... Gina Weasley e Cipriana Develoux. Segunda dupla, Draco Malfoy e Ronald Weasley. Terceira dupla, Harry Potter e Vitor Krum. Quarta dupla Hermione Granger e Cedrico Diggory e quinta dupla, Cho Chang e Fleur Delacour.

Ao dizer essa ultima dupla, Minerva sentiu uma tensão no ar, Fleur e Cho se encaravam... Fleur, como a mais gentil e inocente menina, e Cho, como a mais perigosa garota...

Capítulo 2 – A primeira fase

- Tomem seus lugares, por favor, sim? – disse a professora McGonaggal.

A primeira dupla, Gina e Cipriana tomaram seus lugares. Ambas estavam no terceiro ano, mas nunca tinham se falado. Gina costuma ver Cipriana andando com Luna Lovegood (também do terceiro ano), Evelyn Ferrier (do terceiro ano também) e Ingrid Rilley (do sexto ano), e com uns meninos como Fred Kotrino (sexto ano), Tuomas Maxwell (quarto ano) e Renan McLardius (quarto ano). Essa era a turma de Cipriana Develoux. Gina não gostava muito deles. Na verdade, ninguém gostava. Eram tidos como esquisitos, apesar de inteligentes, se aproximarem era um risco. Nenhum deles (exceto Luna que não costumava andar com eles tão frequentemente) se lembrava do que havia acontecido dos 5 aos 10 anos, menos Ingrid, a mais velha, que se recordava e contara para eles. De fato, um passado sombrio na vida deles era percebido facilmente.

De volta ao torneio, agora Cipriana e Gina tinham suas varinhas a mão. Quando a professora Minerva deu o sinal Gina atacou com um feitiço Estuporante (sabe-se lá onde aprendeu aquilo), mas não atingiu Cipriana que nem se moveu. Permanecia imóvel com os braços ao longo do corpo. Todos ficaram impressionados, é claro. Gina lançara um feitiço estuporante, que já era um óóóóóó... pra todo mundo e Cipriana escapara sem se mover nem nada! Nem deu tempo para se impressionarem de novo, quando olharam, Gina estava caída do lado de fora da pequena arena.

- E a vencedora é a senhorita Develoux! – exclamou a professora enquanto já pedia para que a segunda dupla se posicionar-se.

Rony e Draco estavam a postos, cada um com sua varinha. Todos achavam que Rony não duraria muito tempo, mas foram surpreendidos. Rony perdeu é claro, mas resistiu bastante ao Serpensortia que Draco lançou, mas quando o garoto transfigurou a serpente para uma aranha, Rony saiu correndo na hora. Não deixou de ser humilhante.

- Muito bem senhor Malfoy. Vamos, vamos, terceira dupla!

Harry e Vítor se postaram na areninha. Harry conseguia ouvir as pessoas fazendo comentários como: "Isso vai ser interessante! Eles se odeiam por causa da Granger. Olhe a cara dela!".

- Em três, dois, um! – BAAAAAAAAAM! Soou a campainha e Harry lançou um feitiço estuporante. Vitor ficou abalado, mas revidou mandando outro estuporante para Harry que bloqueou com um Impedimenta e um Estupefaça em seguida. Vitor não resistiu, mesmo sendo forte cambaleou para fora da arena.

- O vencedor é o senhor Potter! A quarta dupla sim? Senhorita Granger, senhor Cedrico.

Os dois se colocaram frente a frente. Não vale a pena descrever o duelo aqui, foi demasiado longo, mas o vencedor foi Cedrico Diggory, mas por muito pouco.

Ah sim, a quinta e ultima dupla vale a pena. A tensão era tanta entre Fleur e Cho que se podia cortar o ar com uma faca se quisessem.

Cho começou com um feitiço estuporante, bloqueado por Fleur que lançou um simples Expeliarmus que por incrível que pareça surtiu efeito. Cho foi pega de surpresa e sua varinha foi ao chão. Ela se apressou para pega-la, mas Fleur lançou um Impedimenta. Cho caiu no chão e Fleur usou um feitiço convocatório. Obvio que por ser mais experiente, Fleur conseguia realizar proezas inimagináveis para Cho e os mais novos que ela, Cedrico e Vitor. Fleur convocou um bicho-papão que apavorou Cho. Infelizmente todos viram que o que Cho mais tinha medo era de Fleur. Fleur e Cedrico juntos, se beijando. Ninguém esperava uma cena dessas, todos espantados, principalmente Cedrico e Fleur. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Cho que implorava para parar. Então Fleur fez algo parecido com o que o professor Remo Lupin usou com Harry. Colocou-se na frente da cena que se transformou rapidamente em uma tempestade. Gritando Ridikulus Fleur fez a tempestade se transformar em uma jarra colocando água em um copo cheio. A professora Minerva subiu na arena e declarou Fleur como vencedora e que todos se dirigissem ao salão comunal para jantar, e que o torneio continuaria no dia seguinte.

Todos obedeceram à professora que seguiu com Cho para a enfermaria. Harry, Rony e Hermione tomaram seus rumos, assim como Draco e Gina. Sobraram apenas no pátio Cedrico, Fleur e a menina da Corvinal, Cipriana.

- Ahm... Muito legal de sua parte. – disse Cipriana se dirigindo a Fleur.

- No, no... Foi terrible! Eu jamé deverria terr feito akil'.

- Não se preocupe Fleur. Eu também achei legal você ter se colocado na frente do bicho-papão. Mas, tempestade heim! – disse Cedrico tentando faze-la pensar em outra coisa.

- Oui. Eu err' muit pequen' Fiquei sozinh em uma tempestad' Foi terrible! Non tenh méd de muit coisa, mas das q' tenh, tempestad's son as piorres.

- Não se preocupe! Eu te protejo. – disse a menina sorrindo.

- Cipriana non é? – perguntou Fleur.

- Oui! Mas podem me chamar de Cipri, é como todos me chamam.

- Muit' obrrigad' Ciprri.

- De nada!

- E saiba que Cipri não será a única. – disse Cedrico

- Mesm!

- Oui, não é assim?

- Oui.

E seguiram para o salão comunal.

Capítulo 3 - Dois seqüestros de uma só vez.

Já no salão comunal, Fleur e Cipriana se dirigiram à mesa da Corvinal enquanto Cedrico se dirigiu a da Lufa-Lufa. Fleur evitou contato com Cho e sentou-se junto de Cipri. O jantar não foi tão ruim como acharia que fosse. Ela e Cipriana conversaram o jantar inteiro em francês, o que fez Fleur ficar mais animada, mas mesmo assim... "E Cipri não será a única", "Ele vai me proteger...". Eram esses os pensamentos de Fleur ao sair do salão comunal e se dirigir a carruagem das Beauxbatons. O pior era que ela sabia que não duraria muito. O torneio Tribruxo acabaria e ela voltaria para a França, tudo voltaria ao normal. E como se não pudesse haver nada pior naquele momento, nem Cipri nem Cedrico estariam com ela na França para protegê-la.

Fleur pensava em tudo isso caminhando lentamente para a carruagem. De repente ouviu um barulho vindo da floresta proibida. Decidida a ir dormir Fleur entrou na carruagem. Grande erro. No interior não havia ninguém a não ser um ser encapuzado com um aspecto sombrio. Não era coisa boa o que quer que fosse. A mulher (Fleur pôde perceber que era mulher quando esta tirou o capuz) tinha longos cabelos negros, era alta. Fleur se assustou, tentou puxar a varinha, mas a mulher lançou um impedimenta.

- Não seja tola meu bem. Você não pode escapar.

- Quem' é voc'?

- Huhuhu! – a mulher soltou uma gargalhada – Eu sou a mais fiel serva do Lorde as Trevas, Belatriz Lestrange. Não me surpreenda que você nunca tenha ouvido falar de mim, mas do mestre... Dele você já ouviu não é mesmo?

- Oui – disse Fleur meio receosa.

- O que! Ah, mas é claro. Você é francesa não é. Humpf, não entendo porque tenho que começar por você...

- Do q'cê stá falando?

- HA! Acha mesmo que vou contar a você! Fica esperta menina. – e Belatriz avançou sobre Fleur desaparatando com ela.

Não demorou muito para que descobrissem que Fleur havia sumido. Quando uma outra aluna entrou na carruagem e deu por falta de Fleur que havia dito que iria dormir, foi falar com Madame Maxime. Uma outra menina que olhava pela janela havia visto Fleur entrar na carruagem e não sair mais até que a outra menina entrasse. Logo, a escola toda sabia do seqüestro da campeã de Beauxbatons. Os diretores (mais Madame Maxime é claro) estavam preocupados, não poderiam realizar as outras tarefas do torneio Tribruxo, e o mini-torneio não poderia ser concluído. Foram armados grupos de busca, alunos se ofereceram para ajudar nas buscas, mas não foram todos. Entre os que se ofereceram estavam Cipri e seu grupinho esquisito (Ingrid, Evelyn, Renan, Fred, Tuomas e Luna), Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville, Vitor, Cedrico e por incrível que pareça, Draco. Nenhuma aluna ou aluno de Beauxbatons se ofereceu, aparentemente ou estavam muito abalados para procurar ou nem se importavam com o sumiço de Fleur.

Foram divididos em dois grupos, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Draco, Gina, Neville e Vitor e Cipri, Cedrico, Ingrid, Evelyn, Luna, Fred, Renan e Tuomas. O primeiro grupo foi procurar pelas redondezas da floresta com Hagrid enquanto o segundo grupo foi procurar por Hogsmeade e redondezas.

O segundo grupo resolveu se dividir para ir mais rápido. Cipri e Cedrico, Ingrid e Fred, Evelyn e Luna, Renan e Tuomas. Já era de tardinha quando todos se encontraram na frente da Dedosdemel, faltavam apenas Cipri e Cedrico que se encontravam próximo à casa dos gritos.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – perguntou Cedrico

- De verdade, acho que isso foi só uma parte de algo maior. – respondeu Cipri

- Algo maior? Como assim?

- Não tem sentido seqüestrar Fleur, não mesmo. O que poderiam querer com ela? Seu passado não tem nada de mais, não tem nenhuma conexão direta até 3° grau com Voldemort...

- Acha?

- Tenho certeza.

- Mas, será que a encontraremos?

- Estou certa que sim. Digo, Fleur é muito inteligente, desde pequena, não vai morrer fácil se é o que acha.

- Não! Nunca pensei que ela fosse morrer. Fleur é forte, eu sei que sim. Muito, muito forte. E além do mais, não a deixaria morrer... Digo, não deixaríamos não é mesmo?

- É. Prometemos que a protegeríamos e é isso que vamos fazer.

- Vamos indo então? Seus amigos estão esperando.

- Ué, você não se considera meu amigo?

- Ahm, bom...

- Não se preocupa não. Você ta no sexto ano não? Ingrid e Fred também, mas você tem medo deles não tem? Todo mundo tem.

- Não, não tenho medo deles não.

- Não acredito. Devo admitir que se tivesse medo deles nem estaria comigo agora conversando ambos preocupados com Fleur.

- Porque que vocês acham que todos têm medo de vocês?

- Porque tem. Todos sabem que nenhum de nós exceto Luna que acho que também acha a gente meio esquisito e Ingrid se lembra de nada dos 5 aos 10.

- Porque só Ingrid lembra?

- Não vou contar. Não importa, o que importa é que meu sapato ta desamarrado, vai à frente que eu já te alcanço.

- Ok.

Cipri se abaixou para amarrar o sapato. Podia fazer isso com mágica, mas nunca ficavam do jeito que ela gostava. Cedrico ia à frente quando ouviu um grito, virou pra trás e não havia ninguém ali. Cipri havia sumido.

Capitulo 4 – Porquês.

Cedrico não podia acreditar no que havia visto! Cipri seqüestrada! Uma hora ela estava amarrando os sapatos e em outra, puf, sumiu. Primeiro Fleur e agora ela! Cedrico correu para frente da Dedosdemel onde encontrou todos esperando.

- Onde você tava? – perguntou Fred – Cadê a Cipri!

- Ela... Ela foi... Foi seqüestrada. – disse Cedrico ofegante

- O que! – exclamou Evelyn

- Temos que voltar logo e contar a Dumbledore. – disse Ingrid.

- Sim. Vamos. – disse Cedrico e todos se dirigiram de volta a escola onde encontraram o primeiro grupo também indo a sala de Dumbledore.

- Ei. O que vocês acharam? – perguntou Rony.

- Cipri foi seqüestrada. – disse Evelyn e correu para junto de seu grupo que ia a frente.

Entraram todos na sala de Dumbledore e Renan foi se apressando.

- Senhor,alguém seqüestrou Cipri.

- O que você está falando senhor McLardius?

- Ele está falando que a seqüestraram! – disse Cedrico – primeiro Fleur e agora Cipri!

- Acalme-se senhor Diggory, sente-se. Quanto aos demais queiram se retirar por um instante.

- Mas senhor, - começou Draco, mas Dumbledore o cortou e todos com exceção de Cedrico se retiraram.

- Agora dia senhor Diggory, como aconteceu?

- Como sabe que eu quem estava com ela quando a seqüestraram?

- É óbvio, você é o mais preocupado. E não só de agora, desde o seqüestro da senhorita Delacour que o senhor está perturbado.

- É. Eu e Cipri prometemos protege-la e não conseguimos.

- Protege-la de que?

- Da tempestade. – e Cedrico olhou pela janela onde agora caia água, muita água. Em algum lugar Fleur estava com medo e Cedrico sabia.

- Explique-se.

- No mini-torneio, Fleur conjurou um bicho-papão contra Cho mas a cena não foi muito agradável nem para mim nem para Fleur.

- É, eu pude ver.

- Então, o senhor viu que Fleur se colocou na frente do bicho-papão.

- Essa parte eu devo ter perdido.

- O bicho-papão se transformou em uma tempestade e depois...

- Depois a professora McGonnagal dispensou todos...

- E ficamos nós três. Fleur, Cipri e eu. Cipri disse que apreciara o gesto de Fleur de mandar o bicho-papão embora e eu perguntei porque uma tempestade e ela disse que havia ficado presa em um lugar sozinha durante uma. Cipri disse que não se preocupasse que ela a protegeria, e eu prometi o mesmo.

- E nenhum dos dois cumpriu a promessa.

- Exatamente. E me sinto culpado pelo seqüestro de Cipri por que... porque eu dizia pra mim mesmo que também a protegeria.

- Entendo. E a senhorita Chang?

- A Cho? Não sei. Tudo tem estado tão complicado. Eu não sei, não sei...

- Se acalme senhor Diggory. Agora me diga como aconteceu.

- Nós todos havíamos ido ate Hogsmeade para procurar por Fleur e decidimos que era melhor nos separarmos em duplas para irmos mais rápido. Ficamos eu e Cipri. Estávamos perto da casa dos gritos, estávamos conversando quando ela falou para eu ir à frente que o sapato dela estava desamarrado. Eu fui e de repente ouvi um grito, me virei depressa para vê-la, mas ela não estava ali.

- E sobre o que conversavam?

- Bom, eu perguntou o que ela achava e ela disse que aquilo fazia parte de algo maior, que não tinham motivos concretos para seqüestrá-la. Ai ela falou que tudo ficaria bem, pra eu não me preocupar que Fleur não morreria e eu falei que nunca pensei nessa possibilidade e que nós não deixaríamos.

- Só isso?

- Não. Bom, eu falei que era melhor irmos que os amigos dela estavam esperando e ela perguntou se eu não me considerava seu amigo e depois falou que eu tinha medo de Ingrid e Fred, que todo mundo tinha medo dos seis, até mesmo Luna. Que era porque nenhum deles exceto Ingrid se lembrava do que acontecera de seus 5 aos seus 10 anos. E eu perguntei por que só Ingrid lembrava. Ela disse que não importava que não ia contar e que o sapato estava desamarrado e me mandou ir na frente.

- Hm, interessante senhor Diggory. Sabe que já sabemos por que Cipri foi seqüestrada.

- Acho, acho que sei senhor... Mais ou menos...

- E foi por que... – Cedrico pensou um instante e respondeu:

- Porque ela sabia que algo maior ia acontecer. Que o seqüestro de Fleur era só uma parte. Devia ter alguém ali. Alguém devia estar ouvindo...

- E achou que a senhorita Develoux sabia mais do que na verdade sabia, não sabemos... Em todo caso, senhor Diggory, o senhor está consciente se que será o próximo.

- Eu?  
- Sim. Foi pra você que a senhorita Cipriana falou que não pararia no seqüestro de Fleur. Sabe senhor Diggory, fico imaginando se o algo maior ao qual a senhorita Develoux se referia não envolve você, o senhor Krum e o senhor Potter.

- Os campeões do torneio Tribruxo.

- Exatamente. O porquê ainda desconheço, e devo confessar que tenho um certo receio de descobrir.

Ouve-se um "toc-toc" na porta e Dumbledore pede que Cedrico abra, era Harry.

- O que foi Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore

- Senhor, tenho algo importante para lhe contar.

- O que é? – Harry fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na cadeira conjurada por Dumbledore ao lado de Cedrico.

- Diga Harry. – falou Dumbledore

- Ahm... Quando estávamos nos arredores da floresta... eu achei uma roupa de comensal.

- Uma roupa?

- Bom, não. Na verdade só o capuz.

- Só isso?

- Também achei o chapéu de Fleur.

- Interessante Harry. E quais eram as condições deles?

- Como assim senhor?

- Estavam limpos, sujos, arrumados.

- Ah, bom, parecia que tinham caído. Deviam estar correndo e caiu.

- Não é o que acho.

- Não? – disse Harry

- Não. Temos provas de que Fleur não saiu da carruagem até que a outra menina da Beauxbatons entrasse. Para não haver erros usamos Veritasserum, infelizmente, e era verdade.

- E o que o senhor acha? – perguntou Cedrico

- Acho que quem quer que tenha sido desaparatou com a senhorita Delacour rápido demais.

- Não entendo senhor.

- Veja bem. O seqüestro ocorreu entre as 19h00min e às 19h30min enquanto todos jantavam. O seqüestrador teve bons 30 minutos para desaparatar para onde quisesse. Acredito que a senhorita Delacour deve ter resistido e quando foram desaparatar, a senhorita Develoux que sabia desaparatar confundiu o seqüestrador, fazendo-os desaparatar perto. O seqüestrador deve ter corrido com ela mais para dentro da floresta, foi aí que os chapéus caíram, desaparatando em seguida sem interferência de Fleur, que eu acho que ficou desacordada.

- Mas senhor, como pode Fleur desaparatar e confundir alguém?

- Eu acredito que o seqüestrador deve ter ficado nervoso com a resistência de Fleur ou alguma outra coisa e a senhorita Delacour teve a chance de confundi-lo. É claro que pode ser uma mulher.

- Uma mulher?

- Sim. Não desmerecendo a senhorita Delacour, mas para ela ter resistido tanto a um seqüestro, não acredito que tenha sido um homem.

- Senhor, Fleur é forte.

- Eu sei disso, mas se tratando de um comensal como agora já sabemos, devemos admitir que seja pouco provável que Fleur tenha resistido tanto.

- Senhor.

- Diga Harry.

- E, e quanto a Cipriana.

- Quanto à senhorita Develoux... – Dumbledore se assegurou que não havia ninguém olhando – Sei que a escola é segura, mas temos que ter muito cuidado.

- Com o que?

- Bem Harry, Cedrico me contou que estava com a senhorita Develoux quando ela foi levada. Foi muito rápido. Eles estavam caminhando, alguém devia estar ouvindo e seqüestrou a senhorita Develoux.

- Mas por quê!

- Porque a senhorita Develoux sabia mais do que eles achavam que deveria.

- O que, por exemplo, senhor?

- Que o seqüestro de Fleur não foi algo isolado, que algo maior vai acontecer.

- E o que pode ser que envolve Fleur e Cipriana?

- Não envolve Cipriana, tanto que a seqüestraram apensas saber de mais. O algo maior envolve a senhorita Delacour, você, o senhor Diggory e o senhor Krum.

- Os campeões do torneio?

- Sim.

- E o que vamos fazer senhor? – Cedrico depois de muito tempo quieto falou.

- Eu proponho que vocês três se mantenham juntos.

- Por quê?

- Porque serão mais fortes.

- Mas senhor. Será mais fácil pegar todos os campeões se estivermos juntos!

- Pode ser Harry, mas juntos vocês são mais fortes que um dois ou três comensais.

- E se forem quatro, senhor? – perguntou Cedrico

- Chegamos, acho, onde queríamos. Vocês irão se armar em um grupo. Chamem apenas quem vocês quiserem, mas quero vocês juntos todo o tempo.

- Sim senhor. – responderam os dois em coro e entendendo um sinal de Dumbledore para se retirarem, saíram para montar o grupo.

O grupo ficou assim: Harry, Rony, Hermione, Cedrico, Vitor, Gina e Cho. Alguns não entenderam por que Cho aceitou o convite de Cedrico. Muitos achavam que ele estava sendo gentil. Outros que ele realmente gostava dela, e que ela aceitou para passar o maior tempo possível com Cedrico. O fato é que ficou acertado que os amigos de Cipri ficariam de fora. Cedrico foi contra mais todo mundo preferiu daquele jeito pois, tinham medo deles. Quando Cedrico ouviu isso se lembrou de sua conversa com Cipri, e agora de como ela tinha razão. Mas ele não tinha medo dos amigos de Cipri. Fred e Ingrid eram do mesmo ano que Cedrico e ele contou tudo para os dois.

- Ah! Típico. Não se preocupe Cedrico, estamos acostumados com isso. – disse Fred.

- É, mas vocês seis são os melhores amigos de Cipri. Não acho justo ficarem de fora.

- Não se preocupe mesmo Cedrico. Somos amigos dela, mas você também é. Sei que vai representar bem os "Amigos de Cipri". – disse Ingrid em um tom de brincadeira que Cedrico sabia ser sério.

- Sim, podem deixar.

Capítulo 5 – Expedição, Ritual, Resgate e Promessa.

Era de manhã quando o grupo se reuniu no salão principal. Já tinham tomado café e agora se dirigiam para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Dumbledore tinha dado permissão que todos assistissem juntos as mesmas aulas. Sendo assim se dirigiram para o cabana de Hagrid.

Foram os primeiros a chegar e para não ficarem sem fazer nada, Gina quebrou o silencio.

- Am, escutem... Tenho certeza de que vocês dois sabem muito mais que a gente. – disse Gina apontando com a cabeça para Cedrico e Harry. – Tratem de contar. Se vamos sair para procurar as duas temos que estar todos a par da situação.

- O que? – disse Harry – Nós não vamos sair a procura delas.

- Não? – disse Gina – Então porque temos que estar sempre juntos? Se não vamos fazer nada!

- Eu... eu acho que Gina está certa – disse Cedrico – Vamos sair e procurar as duas.

- Mas não temos idéia de por onde começar! – exclamou Hermione

- Na verdade temos sim. – disse Harry.

- Hã? – disse Cho

- Bom, foi um comensal que seqüestrou Fleur e Cipri e bom, eles virão atrás de nós três.

- Nós três quem? – perguntou Vitor

- Eu, você e o Cedrico.

- Os campeões do torneio? Por quê! E Por que Cipriana? – perguntava Hermione

- Cipri porque ela sabia mais do que achavam que ela deveria.

- Cipri? Agora você a chama pelo apelido? – perguntou Cho

- Qual o problema! Sou amigo dela! Ta com ciúmes?

- To. – respondeu Cho furiosa.

Todos ficaram em silencio por um tempo até que Vitor falou.

- Se vamos procurá-las é melhor irmos agora, estão vindo.

De fato a turma saia agora do castelo na companhia de Hagrid. Eles então correram para dentro da floresta e saíram para procurar Fleur e Cipri.

Caminhavam pela floresta em silencio, na verdade ninguém sabia aonde ir, o que aconteceu foi mero acaso e sorte. Estavam caminhando fazia quase uma hora quando começaram a ouvir dragões. Fogo, calor. Apressaram-se e encontraram os dragões da primeira prova em volta de um cerco de metal, como um aramado. Puderam ver por uma brecha Fleur amarrada no canto esquerdo correspondente ao dragão que enfrentara um verde-galês. Havia mais quatro espaços iguais aos de Fleur, um para cada campeão. Tentaram avistar Cipri, mas não a encontraram muito perto de Fleur ou dos dragões. Estava em um canto com os olhos, a boca, ouvidos tampados e mãos amarradas. Não sabiam por que tanta prevenção se Cipri estava sem varinha.

De repente ouviram passos. Do outro lado do aramado vinham comensais da morte, dentre eles Belatriz Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Nott, Crabe, Goyle, Avery e mais uns dois ou três. Vinham caminhando lentamente e pode-se ouvir a conversa deles quando pararam entre Cipri e o aramado onde Fleur se encontrava desacordada.

- Não consigo entender, essa menina, como pode ser tão poderosa! – disse uma voz que eles não sabiam, mas era de Avery.

- Ah, é porque você não conhece a pequena Cipriana. Já procurou olhar o seu braço esquerdo? – disse Belatriz

- Não, por quê? – respondeu e perguntou Avery.

- Olhe. Vai encontrar uma mancha mais ou menos do tamanho da marca negra.

- Hã? – disse (ta, disse...¬¬, como se hã fosse uma palavra) Nott.

- O Lorde a fez. Quando a menina tinha 4 anos, no dia de seu 5 aniversário, eu levei o Lorde até ela.

- O que você é dela? – perguntou Lucius

- Madrinha. A família do pai dela era simpatizante de nossa causa, menos o pai dela. Mas mesmo assim os pais da menina gostavam de mim e me convidaram para ser madrinha da menina. Não ia perder a oportunidade, uma mini-comensal...

- Eu não acredito. – disse Crabe

- Acredite. Levei o Lorde até ela e ele fez a marca.

- Mas porque a menina tem uma mancha no lugar da marca? – perguntou Goyle.

- Porque a tia dela de sangue, aquela maldita, sabia uma espécie de contra-feitiço que disfarçou a marca na menina.

- Haha, muito bem, muito bem. E quanto a outra menina? – perguntou Nott.

- A francesa? Ah, uma pedra no sapato. Não sabe como foi difícil! A menina me confundiu e me fez aparatar com ela próximo a orla da floresta! Tive que puxa-la para dentro da floresta para poder desaparatar sem problemas. Mas já, já teremos os outros campeões, vocês verão. Aí poderemos começar o ritual de possessão. – e Belatriz soltou uma gargalhada que todos acompanharam.

De onde os garotos estavam iniciou-se uma conversa.

- Mas, esperem. – disse Hermione – Como fui burra!

- O que foi Mione? – disse Rony

- Não se pode desaparatar dentro dos limites de Hogwrats!

- É mesmo! Como não percebemos isso antes! – exclamou baixo (o.o) Harry.

- Isso só pode significar uma coisa... – disse Hermione

- Que tem alguém de dentro da escola que tirou toda a segurança! – disse Rony

- Mas quem! Teriam que enganar Dumbledore! É impossível! – disse Gina.

- Nada é impossível. – uma voz disse por trás deles, era Snape. – Muito bem crianças, andando!

O grupo começou a andar em direção aos comensais que agora sorriam. Harry, Vitor e Cedrico foram levados até o aramado onde foram posicionados assim como Fleur. Os outro foram postos ao lado de Cipri e presos, tendo os olhos, boca e ouvidos tampados e mãos amarradas, suspensos por uma madeira, tipo em torturas da Idade Media.

- Não podemos correr o mesmo risco. – disse Nott

- Não se preocupe tanto. Esses aí são uns amebas. Nunca conseguiriam realizar um feitiço sem varinha, ainda mais sem falar. Nem mesmo a senhorita Granger aprenderia como tão depressa. – disse Snape.

- Vamos começar então? – disse Lucius

- O que vocês vão fazer? – perguntou Harry de dentro do aramado enquanto Vitor tentava se soltar e Cedrico gritava e chamava por Fleur.

- Não se preocupe garoto. Não vai sentir nada demais. – disse Belatriz com um sorriso cínico no rosto. – Vitor parou de tentar se soltar e falou:

- Se vamos morrer quero pelo menos saber como!

- Ora, não vou contar a você não é mesmo?

- Pode contar Belatriz, não há problema. – disse Lucius.

- Então ta. Vocês estão vendo que enfrente a vocês há um pedaço generoso de barro. Muito bem, vamos passar a alma de vocês pro barro. E o barro servirá ao Lorde das trevas. Cada barro irá adquirir o poder e a inteligência de vocês, é claro que não passarão seu passado, nem suas lembranças contra o mestre. Não queremos rebeldes.

- Fleur, Fleur, Fleur acorde, por favor! – Cedrico continuava a gritar.

- Poupe sua garganta garoto. Ela não vai acordar! E se gosta dela, deixe-a morrer sem ver nada. – disse Lucius.

- Não! Fleur, Fleur acorde... – Cedrico insistiu tanto que os comensais assistiram à tentativa do menino de acordar a francesa. – Fleur, por favor, não faz isso comigo, conosco. Eu sinto muito! Eu disse que a protegeria, e não cumpri! Sinto muito, mas, por favor, você tem que acordar! – Cedrico soltou uma lagrima e seu desespero era tão grande que os comensais começaram a rir. Cho nem ouvia, tinha os ouvidos e olhos tapados. Mas em meio aos risos dos comensais, o desespero estampado na cara de Cedrico e os olhares que Vitor e Harry, Fleur acordou. Abriu os olhos devagar até conseguir enxergar Cedrico e tudo a sua volta.

- Hã? Ond', ond'stou?

- Ah Fleur, que bom que você acordou! – exclamou Cedrico.

- O q'stá havend'?

- Eu realmente não acredito nisso. – disse Belatriz. – O Lorde bem que nos avisou para termos cuidado com o amor, mas nunca pensei que fosse sério. Em todo caso, vamos começar agora.

Os comensais se posicionaram em volta da redoma de aramado afastando os dragões que estavam em transe.

- Possession Leviarte! – gritaram os comensais. A alma dos campeões começou a sair do corpo. Só se ouviam os gritos e só se via a luz das varinhas, quando de repente:

- KABAM! POUF! PUM! BANG! TSHUF! TAF! PAF! – começaram a se ouvir explosões por volta do aramado. O feitiço que os comensais haviam lançado parou imediatamente. Houve um burburinho até que Belatriz falou mais alto:

- A menina! – Pronto todos os comensais correram para Cipri. Tiraram suas vendas e quando viram a menina sorria. Foram lançados para longe como um raio. A menina se soltou e correu até o aramado, entrou e soltou os campeões. Cedrico correu até Fleur e Vitor e Harry foram soltar os outros. Os comensais fugiram apavorados e Cipri se virou para acudir Fleur.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou ela a Fleur e Cedrico.

- Estamos. Obrigado Cipri.

- Obrrigad'.

- Não tem de que. – Cipri se afastou para verificar os outros.

- Obrrigad' Cedrric.

- Não foi nada Fleur. Eu não prometi que te protegeria? Cipri também.

- Oui. Mas parra falarr a verrdad' nenhum dos' dois me prrotegeu.

- Ah vamos, não leve tão ao pé da letra... Apesar de que você tem razão...

Cedrico e Fleur se beijaram, e Cho que já havia sido solta olhava a cena e chorava.

- Vamos, vamos sair daqui. – disse Harry, e todos começaram a caminhar em direção ao colégio. Fleur e Cedrico se olharam.

- E el'? – Cho olhava para trás enquanto caminhava e chorava.

- Cho? Ela vai ter que aceitar.

- Acho q' tem razon. – Cedrico sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. Daqui para frente eu vou te proteger sempre!

- Eu vou acrreditarr eim...

- Pode acreditar... Porque eu te possuo agora...

- Oui... Você me possui...

**Será que é verdade? –**

Capítulo 1 – O início depois do fim

Fleur e Cedrico estavam namorando há uns dias e parecia que todos já sabiam. Algumas pessoas (a maioria) achavam que Cedrico estava traindo Cho e por isso cochichavam quando eles passavam juntos ou até mesmo sozinhos. Poucas pessoas como Cipri e seus amigos apoiavam o casal.

- Eu acho ótimo! Estou adorando... – disse Cipri

- Mesm'? Fic' ton feliz.

- Eu também... É difícil com todo mundo olhando pra gente, pelo menos sabemos que podemos contar com você.

- E conosco... – disse Renan que vinha a frente do grupo "amigos de cipri".

- Valeu. – disse Cedrico e saíram os 9 caminhando para o salão principal. Cedrico e Fleur tiveram que se separar, mas não importava, Fleur iria sentar com Cipri e os outros... A única coisa que a preocupava era Cho. Não tinham se falado ainda, e Fleur devia confessar que nem queria falar com ela. Sentou-se com Cipri e Fleur agradeceu que ela estivesse sentada do outro lado da mesa bem longe de Cho.

- Estou ton prreocupada...

- Por quê? O que houve?

- Nad' aind'...

- E o que você pensa que vai haver?

- Uma brriga fei...

- Você e Cho?

- Oui...

- Não se preocupe... Eu protejo você...

- Sei... da ultim' vez eu fui sequestrrada...

- E eu também... – As duas riram e continuaram comendo. Mal sabiam que do outro lado da mesa Cho planejava sua vingança, seu contra-ataque, a reviravolta, o fim do namoro de Cedrico e Fleur...

Capítulo 2 – Alguém para fazer ciúmes, será que funciona?

- Anda logo Marieta, não quero me atrasar.

- Atrasar para o que Cho!

- Preciso falar com alguém.

- Quem?

- Harry.

- Harry Potter?

- Aham...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu preciso de um favor dele.

- Ai não... Nada a ver com Fleur e Cedrico né?

- Talvez...

- Cho! Você não está pensando em fazer ciúmes em Cedrico usando Harry!

- Talvez...

- Está! Não acredito!

- Eu não ligo, contanto que funcione... Sabe o que importa são os fins, não os meios...

- Não acho que o ditado seja esse...

- É esse sim! E anda logo!

Marieta e Cho saíram apressadas do seu dormitório na Corvinal. No caminho encontraram Cipri, Evelyn, Ingrid e Luna e vinham descendo do delas. Passaram sem se falar até que Cho comentou:

- Eu não acho nem um pouco legal o que elas fazem.

- E o que elas fazem?

- Trocam de dormitório. Ingrid é do sexto ano, Luna, Evelyn e Cipriana são do terceiro! Ingrid vai para o dormitório delas todo o semestre... Troca de lugar com a tal de Cinthia Linston.

- Cinthia Linston... Conheço-a... É amiga de Cipriana.

- Então porque sempre troca de quarto.

- Não troca. Você se enganou quem troca é Livuana Ficharki.

- Nossa! Com um nome desses eu trocava é para o inferno...

- É... Pode ser... E continuaram caminhando. No corredor encontraram Harry e Rony.

- Harry!

- Que foi Cho? – disse Harry meio atrapalhado

- Preciso que me faça um favor.

- Que favor?

- Será que... Bom, vai parecer ridículo o que eu vou te pedir, mas, por favor, me ajuda.

- Ajudo.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Eu preciso que você me ajude a fazer ciúmes em Cedrico.

- Mas ele está namorando Fleur.

- Exatamente! Por favor, Harry! Você prometeu!

- Ta. E o que eu faço?

- Me dá o braço.

- O que!

- Anda, eles vem vindo. – Cho pegou o braço de Harry o andaram de braços dados surtindo o efeito que Cho esperava, Cedrico olhou para eles com uma cara surpresa e com um esforço podia-se ver um pingo de ciúmes.

- Oh! Q' bon, non?

- Hã, o que?

- Arrry Potterrr e Cho... Me sint' mais tranquile...

- É, pra falar a verdade, eu também. – e se beijaram. Agora quem estava com ciúmes era Cho.

- Eu não acredito! – bufava Cho enquanto arrastava Harry pelo braço com Marieta e Rony bem atrás deles.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cho decidiu mudar de estratégia no dia seguinte. Acordou cedo e conseguiu pegar Roger Davies (que ela sabia que gostava dela) antes dele sair do salão comunal da Corvinal.

- Roger!

- Cho! Em que posso ser útil?

- Preciso de um favor seu.

- Meu? Qual?

- Preciso que dê em cima de Fleur Delacour.

- A bela veela! Campeã de Beauxbatons! Essa Fleur Delacour!

- Essa mesmo.

- Mas ela namora o Cedrico Diggory!

- Eu sei! É exatamente isso! Quero que ele termine com ela!

- Mas, mas...

- Se você fizer isso eu saio com você.

- Então ta!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Fleur e Cedrico caminhavam pelos corredores de Hogwrats quando avistam Roger correndo em sua direção.

- Fleur! Que bom que te encontrei.

- Quem' é voc'?

- Roger Davies. – respondeu curvando-se e beijando-lhe a mão e entregando-lhe uma rosa. – Para você.

- Ogrrigad'

- Fiquei um tempão para escolher a rosa mais bonita, mais foi difícil, ela já foi colhida e está na minha frente. – Fleur corou e Roger sorriu para desespero de Cedrico.

- Fic muit' agrradecid' mas temos q' ir. Ou revoir. – Fleur puxou Cedrico pelo braço de modo a tirá-lo dali.

- Não gostei.

- Do q'?

- Daquele tal de Roger Davies.

- Oh, stá com cium's?

- Um pouco.

- Non se prreocupe... É clarro que serria mais prratico...

- Prático?

- Oui... Ele é da Corvinal, sentarriamos na mesm mes...

- Você não está...

- Faland' serrio? Non non... Non se prreocupe a toa...

- Se você diz...

- Dig'. Confie em moi.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- O QUE! – berrou Cho Chang e Roger teve que por a mão na boca dela.

- É isso mesmo... Eu ouvi, ele ficou com muito ciúme, mas confia nela...

- Bom, pelo menos ficou com ciúmes.

- E o que eu faço agora?

- Continue cortejando-a! Uma hora ele vai ter que terminar com ela! Ah não, espera! Poção do amor! É isso! Você vai fazer uma poção do amor!

- Ta brincando!

- Não. Vamos, ainda dá tempo de preparar antes de escurecer, conheço um método rápido.

E assim foram, Cho e Roger preparar a poção para Fleur se apaixonar por Roger.

No dia seguinte, Fleur e Cedrico vinham andando quando se deparam com Roger.

- Bon Jour!

- Bom Jour Rogerr...

- Como vai? Tenho algo para você.

- Parra moi!

- Oui, aqui. – e entregou-lhe uma caixa com alguns bombons.

- Oh, obrrigad'

- Prove.

- Hã?

- Prove, por favor. Procurei tanto pelos bombons mais doces que esqueci que o mais doce beijo está guardado em seus lábios...

- E está mesmo! – disse Cedrico.

- Calm Cedrric. Obrrigad' Rogerrr, mas sabe q' non darrá em nad'.

- Eu tenho esperança, mas se você diz.

- Dig'.

- Por favor, prove.

- Sta bon... – Fleur pôs um bombom na boca e Roger falou:

- Está bom? Tão bom quanto olhar para você? – disse Roger se aproximando e beijando Fleur. Cedrico ficou vermelho de raiva e saiu correndo trombando com Cho no caminho.

- Cedrico, o que aconteceu? – disse ela com um ar meio cínico.

- A Fleur... Roger Davies... – e saiu correndo. Cho deu uma espiada e viu Roger ainda beijando Fleur, deu um sorriso e foi atrás de Cedrico.

Capitulo 3 – Os dias seguintes

Durante os outros dias foi uma confusão. Todos diziam que Fleur havia traído Cedrico bem na frente dele, mas que Cedrico mereceu por ter traído Cho. Enfim o que se dizia eram coisas horríveis que não condiziam nem com a missa metade. A maioria estava contra Fleur, já que a acusavam de ter roubado Cedrico de Cho Chang e depois tê-lo traído. Poucas pessoas estavam com Fleur que andava para lá e para cá com Roger Davies. Das poucas que conversavam Cipri tentava descobrir o que realmente acontecera, até que em uma tarde...

- Fleur, eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada... O que aconteceu?

- Rogerrr foi ton gentil... Adorro-o, amo-o parra serr sincerra...

- Só pode estar brincando! Fleur... Acorda!

- Acordarr do q'? Do sonh' marravilhoso q' é star ao lad' de Rogerrr? Nunc'!

- Você está fora de si! Conta-me, então, como o amor de vocês surgiu?

- Já lhe contei iss', mas tudo ben... É sobrre Rogerrr...

- Ai ai...

- Bon, eu estav' con Cedrric non sei por q' e Rogerrr me deu uma caix' con bonbons. Eu com' um e quand' vi...

- Só isso?

- Oui...

- Tem alguma coisa erra... Peraí! Poção do Amor!

- Poçon do q'?

- Do Amor. Faz você se apaixonar pela pessoa que a preparou.

- Non acrredit'.

- Acredite... Espere aqui até eu voltar está bem?

- Oui.

Cipri saiu correndo o mais depressa que pode e encontrou a professora McGonaggal no caminho.

- Professora!

- Senhorita Cipriana.

- Preciso de sua ajuda.

- O que houve? Parece aflita!

- E estou! Fleur Delacour está sob o efeito de uma poção do amor preparada por Roger Davies. Preciso de um antídoto.  
- Está bem, venha comigo.

Saíram andando e encontram o professor Snape no caminho. Cipri olhou para ele com uma cara, e ele sabia que só estava ali por sorte. Cipri e os outros decidiram não contar nada, mesmo que contassem ninguém acreditaria que Snape era um comensal. Inventaram uma história de que encontraram Fleur e Cipri na floresta sem lembrar do que acontecera.

- Professor, preciso de um antídoto para uma poção do amor.

- Quem está sob o efeito?

- Uma amiga minha. – disse Cipri se adiantando a professora.

- Está bem. E quem preparou a poção?

- Roger Davies. – disse Cipri novamente.

- Muito bem. Tenho algo preparado aqui. Tome professora. Vou falar com Roger Davies sobre o uso da poção. – e sorrindo se retirou. Cipri sabia muito bem porque ele estava sendo gentil.

Cipri e a professora McGonaggal foram até o local onde Fleur estava e lhe deram o antídoto.

- Fleur. Fleur, você se lembra de alguma coisa? – perguntou Cipri

- Lembrro... Cedrric!

- Graças a Romik! – disse Cipri.

- Grraças a q'?

- Romik, um animago que se transformava em um corvo. Ficou muito conhecido por controlar os poderes do corvo quando se transformava.

E Cipri começou a explicar sobre Romik e outros animagos corvos...

Capítulo 4 – Não acredito em você.

Fleur ficou sabendo de toda a verdade e sempre que via Cedrico tentava falar com ele, sem sucesso. Ele virava a cara, saia andando, não olhava para ela. Ela estava começando a desistir quando um dia decidiu que ele tinha que ouvi-la.

- Voc' tem q' me ouvirr...

- Não tenho não! E pára com esse sotaque francês ridículo.

- E voc' ach' q' eu sei flarr sua lingu'! Se engano'!

- Não me importa! Sai da minha frente!

- Non! Voc' vai me ouvirrr! Rogerr Davies usou um' poçon do amorr em moi! Eu non sabia o q'satva acontecend' ! Se non fosse Ciprri!

- Eu não acredito em você!

- Voc' tem q' acrreditarrr!

- Não tenho e não vou!

Nesse momento um grupo de meninas vinha vindo e atacou Fleur. Não de maneira agressiva, mas com palavras, chegaram a dar uns tapas nela, que preferiu não se defender. Cedrico não fez nada.

- Voc' prrometeu... Parra semprre lembrra? Voc' prrometeu...

- Eu não acredito em você. – Deu as costas e foi embora.

Capitulo 5 – O jeito é se conformar... Será?

Depois do episodio da "agressão" a Fleur todos começaram a ter um pouco de pena da menina. A historia da poção do amor se espalhou pela escola rapidamente e algumas pessoas mudaram de opinião, mas a pessoa mais importante ainda não acreditava em Fleur.

Cedrico estava sentado no pátio quando viu Cho chegar.

- Oi.

- Oi. – respondeu ele.

- Posso me sentar?

- Se você quiser...

- Quero.

Ficaram em silencio por uns segundos até que Cedrico falou:

- Cho, você não gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

- Adoraria!

Em algum outro lugar Fleur estava sozinha quando Roger se aproximou.

- Posso falar com você?

- Pod'

- Me desculpe. Não era minha intenção. Cho me obrigou.

- Cho?

- Aham. Ela prometeu que sairia comigo se eu separasse você e Cedrico. Ela que me fez preparar a poção do amor.

- Am... Eu sint' muit' tambã...

- Sente? Por quê?

- Por q' voc' pegou detençon... Sint' muit'

- Não, eu que sinto.

Sorriu para ela e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Am... – começou ele – Você não quer ir ao baile comigo? – Fleur olhou para ele com um sorriso e respondeu:

- Mas' é clarro...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Em outros lugares, casais para o baile se formavam. Vitor e Hermione, Rony e Lilá, Fred e Ingrid, Evelyn e Tuomas, Luna e Ricardo Kreville. Só Cipri estava sem par. Renan havia viajado para passar o natal com a família (a contra gosto) e Cipri não tinha com quem ir. Nem ela, nem Harry Potter. Nesse momento, ele a convidou, iriam juntos ao baile... Era só esperar...

**O Baile de Inverno – **

Capítulo Único (Oneshot) – O Baile

Chegara finalmente o dia do Baile de Inverno. Fleur e Cedrico agora tinham uma convivência um pouco mais normal. Já se olhavam, diziam bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, oi, tchau, tudo bem? Era uma lista grande... Na entrada do colégio os alunos se agrupavam e procuravam seus pares. A professora McGonaggal anunciou que os campeões e seus pares abririam o baile e pediu que todos os outros entrassem e que os campeões formassem uma fila. Fleur e Roger ficaram na frente, Cedrico e Cho em segundo, Vítor e Hermione em terceiro e Harry e Cipri em quarto.

- Eu não sei dançar. – disse Harry

- Não se preocupe. – disse Cipri e piscou para ele.

As portas se abriram. Uma multidão de alunos os aplaudia enquanto caminhavam. Quando a musica começou a tocar Harry parecia um pé de valsa. Dançava divinamente que ninguém acreditava, nem ele mesmo. Cabe descrever como estavam vestidos. Fleur e os outros com certeza vocês já sabem. Cipri estava com um vestido de alçinha que ia até o meio do joelho, na cor azul marinho quase preto, sapatos de bico arredondados da mesma cor que o vestido e usava o cabelo preso em um coque alto meio solto com uma linda flor azul reluzente.

A primeira dança foi só dos campeões e seus parceiros, já na segunda todos invadiram a pista, até os professores. Harry e Cipri dançaram por mais umas 2 ou 3 musicas, Cedrico e Cho por mais 2, Fleur e Roger por mais 4 e Hermione e Vitor ainda dançavam.

- Uau! Não sabia que podia dançar tão bem!

- E não pode.

- Não posso?

- Não. Quero dizer, pode, mas só está dançando assim por causa de mim.

- Você me enfeitiçou?

- Você não percebeu? – disse Cipri piscando pra ele, mas dessa vez sem feitiço algum.

Em outro canto...

- Oh, foi marravilhoso!

- Que bom que gostou.

- Adorrei! Voc' danç' muit' ben.

- Obrigado, são seus olhos. – Agradeceu Roger – Quer dançar de novo mais tarde?

- Adorrarria...

Do outro lado...

- Estou cansada Cedrico.

- Não é para menos. Dançamos muito.

- Tem razão. Gostaria de voltar mais tarde, você se importa?

- Não. Também quero...

Fleur e Cedrico disseram essas ultimas frases olhando um para o outro. No fundo, no fundo desejavam dançar pelo menos uma, uma música juntos. Por Fleur, a hora que Cedrico quisesse... Por Cedrico, não tão cedo, a amargura ainda o dominava...

Cipri percebeu os olhares e se dirigiu a Harry:

- Harry, se importa de fazer um favor para mim?

- Qual?

- Poderia dançar com Fleur?

- O que!

- Eu gostaria que ela e Cedrico se falassem. Você dança com Fleur e eu Com Cedrico. Peço a Rony e Lilá para dançarem com Cho e Roger. Ai nós dois voltamos a dançar junto e eles vão dançar.

- Eu acho que não vão não.

- Ora, vão sim! Confia em mim! Rony!

- O que?

- Você e Lilá fariam um favor para mim? – Cipri explicou o plano e em ouço tempo ele já estava em ação. Dançavam agora Cho e Rony (era meio patético), Roger e Lilá (nada de mais), Fleur e Harry (no mínimo inesperado) e Cedrico e Cipri (um pouco constrangedor). Rony e Lilá seguiram o plano de Cipri, levaram seus pares para o outro lado do salão de modo que quando Harry e Cipri voltassem a dançar, nem Cho nem Roger vissem ou saíssem andando para recuperar seus pares.

- Fique esperto agora Cedrico. – disse Cipri

- Por quê? – Cipri soltou a mão de Cedrico e se dirigiu a Fleur e Harry – Poderia ter meu par de volta? – e piscou para Fleur que avistou Cedrico parado quase ao seu lado. Cipri e Harry começaram a dançar novamente e Cedrico percebeu Cipri piscando para ele. Sem pensar ele tomou a mão de Fleur e começaram a dançar. Ela pareceu surpresa, mas sem duvida eles eram agora o par mais bonito do baile.

Dançaram por muito tempo, não trocaram uma palavra, não precisava...

Enquanto isso, Cho e Roger dançavam sem perceber o que se passava do outro lado do salão.

**A prova final – **

Capítulo Único (Oneshot) – O que será o certo? A prova Final

Chegou o dia da terceira prova... Passaram dias, meses, a segunda prova aconteceu e desde o baile de inverno Fleur e Cedrico não se falaram. Parece que Cedrico não ficou abalado com o fato de Fleur ter sido atacada por Gringlows, não, ele ganhou a segunda prova. Salvou Cho e foi o vencedor, não se preocuparia com Fleur. Mas teve de admitir que quando a viu agradecendo e beijando Harry por ter salvado sua irmãzinha sentiu ciúmes e uma vontade imensa de ter deixado Cho lá no lago e pego Gabrielle, que se era a pessoa mais importante para Fleur, era para ele também. Cedrico tinha certeza, se Fleur não fosse campeã, não seria Cho que estaria no fundo do lago...

Agora era a terceira e ultima prova, na verdade faltava um dia, mas estava nervoso... Ia entrar em um labirinto... Pensava em como Fleur estaria se sentindo... A coisa que Fleur mais tinha medo era tempestade, mas ela mesma havia dito que dentre as poucas coisas que a assustavam tempestade era a pior. Ela havia lhe dito... Junto com a tempestade outros medos vieram... Ficar sozinha (ela ficara em uma tempestade, daí o medo)... Tinha vontade de falar com ela, de dizer que a protegeria, que estaria com ela no labirinto, que encontrariam juntos a taça Tribruxo, que sairiam dali o mais rápido possível, que ela não tivesse medo... Medo... Era o que ele sentia... Sentia medo... Imaginava se um bicho-papão estivesse em sua frente o que apareceria? Fleur com outro? Fleur morta? Fleur sozinha?...

Em outro canto da escola Fleur pensava quase a mesma coisa, mas algo a mais... Queria realmente ganhar? Achava que não... Não queria ganhar uma taça e perder Cedrico para sempre... "Mais' do q' eu já perrdi... impossible...".

No dia seguinte, a terceira prova. Estavam nervosos, Fleur sorria com esforço, Cedrico estava desconcentrado. Os acontecimentos a seguir não vou descrever... Fleur é atacada por Vitor e Harry a salva pedindo ajuda, ela sai do labirinto e aguarda ansiosa Cedrico, sem saber é claro, que quando ele voltasse estaria morto... Ou é o que eles todos achariam... Mas é importante lembrar isso, Cipri não estava presente na hora da terceira tarefa...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Faça esse favor para mim, por favor!

- Eu faço... Mas se lembre, só porque temos um mínimo parentesco e porque eu até que gosto de você...

- Obrigada... Você vai ter ajuda...

- De quem?

- Snape...

- O que! Eu o odeio!

- Não interessa... Não preciso que se amem... Só que salvem Cedrico Diggory... Aliás, eu não acredito!

- No que?

- Que Cedrico vai morrer...

- Eu não sei é como você sabe...

- Clarividência... Adivinhação não é uma matéria tão inútil assim afinal de contas...

**Como suportar sua falsa perda? - **

Dois corpos... Um vivo, o de Harry... Um caído, imóvel, o de Cedrico... Fleur foi a primeira a perceber... Estava morto...

No dia seguinte não se pode comemorar a vitória de Harry, estavam todos tristes demais com a morte de Cedrico...

Fleur nem tivera a chance de dizer o quanto sentia muito, de pedir-lhe perdão, de beijá-lo de novo. Não podia acreditar... Estava morto...

Agora ela se encontrava no dormitório junto com Cipri...

- Eu... non querro acrreditarr...

- Eu sei...

- Non querro... – dizia Fleur e chorava de novo...

- Então simplesmente não acredite...

- O q'?

- Pense que ele vai voltar... Que ele vai estar na entrada do salão principal te esperando...

- Non sej' tol'... Eu sei q' non vai acontecerr... – e chorava mais...

- Eu adoraria consola-la mais, mas... você tem que aceitar para que alguém possa ter ajudar...

- Mas... Eu non consig' suporrtarr... Non consig'...

Cipri ficou pelo menos uns 15 minutos com Fleur com a cabeça em seu ombro chorando. Não parava de olhar no relógio, tanto ao ponto de Fleur perguntar...

- Estou incomodand'?

- De jeito nenhum Fleur... Não se preocupe. É só que estou esperando alguém que me prometeu uma coisa.

- Qm'?

- Am... Minha madrinha...

- Su madrrinh'?

- Oui... Ela vai me trazer uma coisa... Prometi espera-la lá fora, você não quer me acompanhar?

- Poss'?

- Claro! Não sei se você vai gostar de conhecê-la, mas de qualquer modo ela vai me trazer algo realmente grande, vou precisar de ajuda. – Fleur um pouco mais calma e animada respondeu:

- Pod' contarr comig'!

As duas saíram do dormitório e foram caminhando até a orla da floresta. Cipri parou, olhou para os lados, segurou a mão de Fleur e a puxou para dentro da floresta. Seguiram por um tempo até Fleur perguntar:

- Su' madrrinh' vai nos encontrrarr na florresta?

- Vai. É que não podemos receber visitas assim, e ainda mais, minha madrinha é odiada por todos na escola... Sabe, não acho que você vá gostar dela... Para ser sincera nem eu gosto... Devo pedir algo...

- Dig'a.

- Quando olhar minha madrinha, por favor, não faça nada ok?

- E por q' eu farria alg'?

- Confia em mim...

E continuaram andando até que pararam em uma clareira. Esperaram uns dois minutos quando do céu veio uma mulher com alguém apoiado...

Fleur se surpreendeu, era Cedrico! A mulher "pousou" em frente às garotas, colocou o garoto no chão e disse:

- Está aí...

- Obrigada.

A mulher ia saindo quando Fleur reconheceu voz.

- Voc'!

A mulher parou de chofre (hahaha... Hermione!). Virou e falou:

- É... Sinto muito viu? Eram ordens... Não se chateie com Cipri pelo fato dela ser minha afilhada, agradeça a ela, se ela não tivesse me pedido seu namoradinho não estaria aqui... – virou e foi embora enquanto Cedrico abria os olhos.

**Apenas amigos ou nem isso? – **

Capítulo 1 – Explique-se!

Fleur olhava a mulher partir, e Cedrico abrir os olhos, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu non acrredit'.

- Sinto muito Fleur...

- Non, non! Obrrigad' – disse enquanto se abaixava para ver Cedrico – Com' voc' sta?

- Fleur... Cipri... O que aconteceu? – Fleur chorava agarrada a Cedrico.

- Tiv'... tanto... med'... - soluçava Fleur.

- Não estou entendendo! Eu estava no labirinto quando alguém me atacou por trás. A ultima coisa que eu vi fui eu mesmo andando...

- Eu posso explicar. Quem te acertou por trás foram minha madrinha e Severo.

- Belatriz Lestrange e Severo Snape me salvaram?

- Aham. Eu, eu... Eu meio que vi que algo muito ruim ia acontecer com você e pedi para eles te tirarem de lá.

- Você ia entregou minha vida a dois comensais!

- Não! Eu lhe entreguei a vida a minha madrinha e ao nosso professor de Poções!

- Não interessa!

- O q'... O q' ia acontecerrr a Cedrric?

- Ele... Ele ia... Ia morrer...

- Como você sabe!

- Clarividência, Adivinhação... Não sei...

- Non import' o q' tenh' sid'! O q' import' é q' voc' sta aqui!

- Isso é verdade...

- Eu não acredito! Não mesmo! Obrigada Cipriana Difux Develoux. Obrigada Fleur Delacour, mas não posso acreditar que possam estar felizes por eu ter estado nas mãos de dois comensais sem escrúpulos! E Fleur, foi ela que te seqüestrou não! Dumbledore disse que havia sido uma mulher para você ter resistido tanto... Como não pode odiá-la!

- Por q' ela me trrouxe voc' de volt'...

- ELA TE SEQUESTROU! QUASE TIROU SUA ALMA!

- Eu... Eu non lig'...

- NÃO LIGA!

- Non! Afnal... El' é madrrinh' de Ciprri... El' me trrouxe voc'! E... El' non agiu por q' quis... Foi mandad'... Mon Dieu! Non vê q' tem q' agrradecerr a Ciprri e a madrrinh' del', Belatrriz!

- NÃO, NÃO VEJO PORQUE TENHO QUE AGRADECER! E MAIS, NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE VOCE! DESDE O BAILE, DESDE SEMPRE! VOCE SÓ ME TRAZ PROBLEMAS!

- NON GRRIT' COMIG'!

- EU GRITO COM QUEM EU QUISER!

- NON COMIG' SENHORRR DIGGORRY! NON COMIG'!

- ENTÃO NÃO SE META NA MINHA FRENTE! – e saiu andando rápido. Cipri foi até Fleur que começou a chorar novamente.

De volta ao colégio podiam ver as caras dos alunos quando Cedrico passava por eles. Entrou no salão principal, todos se levantaram surpresos, inclusive os professores (Snape não tão surpreso assim...).

- Cedrico! – disse Cho Chang que saiu correndo da mesa da Corvinal e abraçou o garoto que se desvencilhou do abraço e seguiu para a mesa de Dumbledore.

- Senhor.

- Senhor Diggory. Como?... – disse Dumbledore tão surpreso quanto os outros.

- Eu... Eu fui atacado dentro do labirinto por dois comensais, eram eles Belatriz Lestrange e Severo Snape. Fiquei desacordado e a ultima coisa que vi fui eu mesmo andando.

- Mas como? O senhor Potter esteve com o senhor no cemitério quando você... Você foi atingido pelo Avada Kedrava.

- Não era eu! - E virando-se para Harry que estava levantado como alguns alunos. – Lembra Harry? Barro! Nossas almas em barro! Era barro o que estava com você!

- Barro, senhor Diggory? Do que está falando! – disse a subdiretora, professora McGonaggal.

- Quando Fleur Delacour foi seqüestrada e depois Cipriana Develoux, e fomos atrás delas... O que envolvia os campeões do torneio Tribruxo era tirar nossas almas e colocá-las em barro para servir a Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Mas como é possível senhor Diggory que tenham colocado sua alma em barro mantendo você vivo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Pergunte a ela! – e Cedrico virou apontando para o portal do salão principal onde estavam paradas Cipri e Fleur.

Capítulo 2 – Mais Explicações, por favor.

Cipri e Fleur andaram até a mesa dos professores até ficaram perto de Dumbledore. Os alunos as olhavam curiosos.

- Senhorita Develoux, como é possível?

- Divisão de almas senhor. – disse Cipri na maior calma do mundo. – É muito simples, multiplicam a alma da pessoa e colocam a sobressalente em um outro corpo. Não chega a ser uma horcrux, você não divide sua alma, você a duplica.

- E a senhorita sabe disso por que...

- Por que foi o que minha madrinha usou no senhor Diggory, a meu mando.

- Você mandou que atacassem o senhor Diggory?

- Sim.

- E por quê?

- Não adianta explicar agora, o que posso dizer é que adivinhação não é uma matéria inútil.

- Senhorita Develoux, a senhorita irá me dizer agora sim. – dizia Dumbledore em tom suave.

- Tudo bem. Clarividência. Vi Cedrico morrendo.

- Viu o senhor Diggory morrendo?

- Aham. E ao saber disso pedi que minha madrinha, Belatriz Lestrange o tirasse de lá usando a alma duplicata.

- É verdade que também pediu ao professor Snape? – Snape olhou para Cipri com uma cara "você prometeu não me envolver".

- Sim. Eu sabia que ele tinha poderes suficientes para realizar a alma duplicata junto com minha madrinha.

- Em vista dos fatos, senhor Diggory, creio que não deve ficar bravo com a senhorita Develoux, deve agradecê-la.

- Não vou!

- Tudo bem. Agora queiram todos voltar a seus almoços. Vocês três venham comigo. Professor Snape, pegue um pouco de Veritasserum.

Dirigiram-se para a sala de Dumbledore. Não é necessário contar tudo, pois eles falavam a verdade.

- Muito bem. Senhorita Develoux, obrigada. Mas devo lembrar-lhe que o envolvimento com comensais...

- Eu sei, senhor. Mas Belatriz Lestrange agiu como minha madrinha, não como uma comensal.

- Eu vou acreditar em você, mas da próxima vez venha falar comigo antes de agir assim de novo. Senhor Diggory, entendo não querer agradecer a senhorita Develoux, mas ainda acho que deveria. Estão dispensados.

Os três saíram da sala e se dirigiram de volta a seus dormitórios e Fleur a carruagem de Beauxbatons.

**Sonata da Lua, seus olhos brilham como nunca. - **

Capítulo 1 – Como realmente me sinto.

Finalmente havia chegado o dia da partida de Fleur. Ela sabia que iria embora, provavelmente nunca mais voltaria a Hogwrats, nem veria Cedrico novamente. Cedrico, por outro lado, se esforçava para fingir que era só mais um dia. Finalmente os alunos intrometidos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrong iriam embora de Hogwrats e sua vida voltaria a ser a mesma. Mas não conseguia, não era um dia comum, não... Todos os alunos de Hogwrats, Beauxbatons e Durmstrong podiam ir embora, contanto que um ficasse... Fleur... Não podia deixar de admitir, havia sido injusto e grosseiro com ela. Não era mais o mesmo. Agora sentado no batente da janela do dormitório podia ver a Lua, brilhava como nunca! Era um brilho azulado, como os olhos dela... Queria tira-la da cabeça mas a Lua não deixava. Sempre que olhava para o céu lá estava ela, linda e bela, brilhando, cantando, dizendo com os olhos coisas lindas. Não queria admitir que a melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida iria embora, não queria. Não iria.

No dia seguinte, o dia da partida de Fleur, Cedrico correu a escola inteira atrás da menina, quando finalmente se deu conta de que ela estava no dormitório de Cipri. Cipri... Era uma menininha, mas o ajudara tanto... Com certeza devia desculpas a ela, mas Fleur primeiro. Postou-se na frente do quadro que dava para o salão comunal da Corvinal e aguardou. Lá dentro, no dormitório de Cipri, ela e Fleur conversavam.

- Nunc' vou squcerr de voc'.

- E eu de você.

- Me escrrev' semprre que puderr.

- Faça o mesmo, viu? – se abraçaram.

- Olha. Eu acho que minha tia, não minha madrinha, minha tia Merlinda deve voltar a casa onde ela e minha mãe cresceram, nessas férias. Fica na França. Posso ver se consigo passar minhas férias com ela e aproveito e vou te visitar.

- Eu irrei adorrarr! Nunc' pensei q' pudess' serrr amig' d' alguãm ton mais nov'.

- Fico lisonjeada. Mas, acho melhor descermos.

As duas desceram e encontraram Cedrico parado na porta esperando. Fleur passou direto e Cipri fez o mesmo. Parecia que teria que esperar até o café, mas nem lá. Fleur estava na mesa da Corvinal, com Cipri. Tinha que falar com ela antes dela partir, iria!

Capítulo 2 – Plano anti-partida... Adeus para sempre...

Não encontrava Fleur de jeito nenhum, mas Cipri... encontrou Cipri saindo do banheiro com os olhos vermelhos, provavelmente de tanto chorar.

- Cipri. – a menina pareceu surpresa, mas contente.

- O que foi Cedrico? Algum problema?

- Sim. Eu tenho que falar com Fleur antes dela partir.

- Nossa, vai ser complicado, mas posso dar um jeito.

- Não envolve comensais né? – disse ele em tom de brincadeira que Cipri entendeu.

- Não, não se preocupe. Vamos, é simples.

Seguiram correndo para onde se encontrava a carruagem de Beauxbatons. Ainda não tinha ninguém lá, melhor para eles.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Impedir que essa carruagem decole.

- Como?

- Assim: Invisible! – ao dizer isso os cavalos que puxavam a carruagem sumiram.

- O que? Para onde eles foram?

- Para lugar nenhum! Estão no mesmo lugar de sempre, só não podem ser vistos... Elas estão vindo...

As Beauxbatons vinham com Fleur e Gabrielle à frente. Quando se aproximaram da carruagem pararam. Fleur ficou surpresa de ver Cipri junto a Cedrico. Mas nem teve tempo de dirigir-lhes a palavra, Madame Maxime vinha esbravejando, reclamando porque seus cavalos não estavam lá! Não poderiam partir sem os cavalos. Aproveitando toda a confusão Cedrico puxou Fleur para um canto.

- Você precisa me ouvir.

- Por q'? Voc' tem sid' ton grroseirr comig'.

- Eu sei. E sinto muito, muito mesmo. Já me desculpei com Cipri (mentira, mais ou menos). Por favor, acredite em mim. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

- Eu acrredit' em voc' Cedrric, mas nunc' darria cerrt'. Eu tenh' q voltarr...

- Eu sei. Eu te espero.

- Non. Sint' muit' Cedrric, mas non dá. Voc' sabe diss.

- Não, não sei. Não vá! Fique! Por favor!

- Non posso! Tenh' q' acabarr o colégio... Non... E ao dizer isso Fleur se foi. Encontrou Cipri trazendo os cavalos de volta e se desculpando. Deu um abraço na amiga e entrou na carruagem. Jamais voltaria a ver Cedrico. Havia sido ótimo os momentos que passaram juntos, mas não podia durar. Era melhor que cada um seguisse sua vida, assim olhou mais uma vez pela janela onde via lá em baixo Cedrico derramando uma lagrima assim como ela. Ambos olhavam e pensavam:

"Seus olhos brilham como nunca. Suas lagrimas refletem a lua, o sol. Cantam, rezam, vivem. Uma verdadeira Sonata, que como toda música, tem um fim."


End file.
